Divine Keystones
Divine Keystones are part of the Rage mechanic added to Illerai. All gods have three types of keystones. Two that are basic, and one that is master-tier. The master-tier keystone requires a minimum of 5/7/9 mastery points from the two basic keystones in order to level it up. Mastery Points When players start Illerai they all recieve five mastery points. The amount of mastery points that a player has can be expanded by completing quest, achievement and minigame milestones. These milestones are: *'55 Quest points' and 100 Achievement points *'50 Pest Control' and 5 Last man Standing games (must win them) *'15 Castle war games' and have completed 100 Slayer tasks (in total) *'200 total daily tasks completed' and 50 barrow chests completed *'Total Prestige level of 40' and Total prestige experience of 200m *'100k Blood money spent '''and' 50 PvP kills''' Note:' PvP kills will not count from the same IP, nor will they count if the opponent killed has been within the last 10 kills and is not risking more than 150k. The maximum amount of mastery points that a player may have is 11. Once they have reached that amount, the player has more or less maxed out the chosen god. Blessing Master System 'Saradomin's Blessing Tree' *Magical Enhancement - Grants 5/7.5/10/12.5/15% magic accuracy *Mystical Aura - Grants 5/7.5/10/12.5/15% magical defence **'Saradomin’s Gift' - Grants 10/25/40% magic cast speed bonus but decreases magical damage by 15/30/45% 'Zamorak’s Blessing Tree' *Steady Hand - Grants 3/6/9/12/15% melee accuracy *Hateful Strike - Grants 2/4/6/8/10% melee damage **'Zamorak's Reap' - Deals 2/6/12% of melee damage dealt into bonus magic damage 'Guthix's Blessing Tree' *Offensive Aid - Grants 4/8/12/16/20% accuracy *Answered Prayer - Reduces the amount of prayer points you use when prayers are active by 2/4/6/8/10% **'Guthix's Protection' - Blocks 3/9/15% of all incoming damage ('''2/6/12%' against players)'' 'Bandos' Blessing Tree' Passive : '''All damage is capped at '''50% *Hardened Skin - Grants 3/6/9/12/15% armor *Ward of War - Grants 3/6/9/12/15% magic defence **'Bandos Rage:' ***''Passive:'' Blocks all incoming damage by 10% ***'''''Enraged: Increases blocked damage to 20/30/40% 'Armadyl's Blessing Tree' *Dangerous Sight - Grants 3/6/9/12/15% ranged accuracy *Winged Feet: **''Passive:'' Grants a 15% range attack speed boost, but damage is decreased 20% **Reduces the duration of crowd control (e.g. stuns, snares, slows, freezes, etc) by 10/20/30/40/50% **'Armadyl's luck' - 5/15/25% chance of shoot two ammo at once (deals '''5/15/25%' of ranged damage as bonus true damage)(specials not including)'' 'Zaros Blessing Tree' *Sigil of the Silent - Grants 4/8/12/16/20% critical strike chance *Sigil of the Night - Grants 3/6/9/12/15% critical strike damage **'Zaros' Veil:' ***''Passive:'' Decreases all defences by 15% ***Your critical strike chance and damage from the Sigil branches are enhanced by 50/75/100% 'Serens Blessing Tree' Passive: Reduces all damage dealt by '''50%' *Healing touch - Your heals are increased by '''7.5/10/12.5/15/17.5%' *Stopwatch - Your cooldown reduction is increased by 3/6/9/12/15% **'Seren's Insight' - Your heals provide a temporary 2 second shield that’s 2/6/10% of the amount healed 'Eldraxs Blessing Tree' Passive :Changes all fire type damage into true damage (can't be blocked by defenses including Prayer and Magic defence) *Inner flame - Grants bonus damage for fire related weapons, spells and items by 3/6/9/12/15% *Magma scale - Blocks draconic fire damage by 20/30/40/50/60% **'Eldrax's Inferno' - Burns all enemies for 6/12/18% of their max health ('''4/8/12%' for players)'' Media Credits Credits to Maximax for getting images Credits to '''Jeeku (Founder) '''for extensive insight